99 Problems
by DollHouseBammx
Summary: Sasuke is in the closet, but has his eyes set on a special person. Can he tempt Sasuke to be out and proud?
1. The Intro

**99 Problems.**

Pairings: SasuNaru, and others.

So, I was watching Degrassi, the other day and it gave me an idea for a SasuNaru story lol So, the scenes will be similar, but some parts

that are in the show, will be different. This couple is obviously based on Riley and Zane.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 1- Coming Out

Sasuke walks in his yoga class and grabs a mat and sets it next to his best friend, Hinata. He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath.

She smiles. "Hey, Sasuke."

He hesitates, looks down, and then finally looks back at her. "Listen, Hinata I have something important to tell you." Sasuke said. _This is it. _

She nods, and he lowers his voice. "I...I'm gay."

She makes an 'O' with her mouth. "Oh, really?" She smiles at him. "Am I the only person who knows?"

He shakes his head. "No, I told Neji. But, he's the only person who knows besides you." He tells her. "I...don't want anyone to know. Not, yet anyways.

I'm laying for awhile."

"Well, do you like anyone?" Hinata asks. Sasuke looks toward a tan, tall-ish, blonde sunshine, with blue eyes that dare to stare back at huim, and then look away.

Hinata smiles, "Ask him out already."

"I..I don't know if he's gay." Sasuke looks down.

Hinata smiles."I'll find out for you." She tells him. "Right after class."

"W-what? No, I-" He starts to speak but is interrupted by the yoga teacher. "Class, let's begin."

* * *

-After class-

Hinata and Sasuke walk out together and Sasuke stops to stare at Naruto taking a drink of water from the water fountain.

"Okay. So far you've blocked out everything I have been saying for the past 5 minutes." Hinata says knowing why he's ignoring him. "I'm going to find out if he's gay and if

he is, I'm planning out your date!"She follows after Naruto, seeing him walk away.

"H-hinata!" He calls after her but, she already left. _Oh, god. Kill me now. _

"Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata calls after him. He turns around and walks towards her. _Okay, now to test if he's gay or not. _

She unzips her sweater a little, and ruffles her hair. "Hey, Naruto." She deepens her voice, making her sound sexy.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?" He says cheerfully.

"Do you wanna do something later?" She presses her arms to her chest, making her boobs look bigger.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" He says with a big smile. "Video Arcade?"

_He's either oblivious, stupid, or gay. _"I meant something a little more _private._"

He steps back a little and puts his hands in front of his face."Sorry, sweetheart. I don't roll that way."

"So, wait. Y-you're.." She gets a big smile on her face. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye!" She runs away happily.

He shakes his head. _Tch. What was that all about?_

_

* * *

_

After School.

Hinata runs up to Sasuke, and hugs him from behind. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"He's gay!" She smiles.

"R-really? Naruto's gay?" Sasuke said as he felt his heart beat fast.

"Yup!" Hinata nods. "I flirted with him a little, till he got the hint, and told me he was gay."

"YOU FLIRTED WITH HIM?" Sasuke goes wide-eyed.

"I had to...to see if he was gay...you know for you..." She giggles nervously.

"...Fine." He says.

"And there he is now." She points to Naruto walking out of the school. "Now, go ask him out."

Sasuke was reluctant at first but then took a deep breath and walked towards Naruto. "Hey, Naruto."

"Oh, uh, Hi Sasuke!" He cheerfully says. "What's up?"

"Well, uh...My friend is opening up a dance club above Java's tonight. Do..you wanna go with me?" He asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out?" Naruto smirks.

"Maybe..." Sasuke gets confident and smirks back.

"In, that case, yes, I'd love to go out with you." Naruto smiles really big. "We'll meet at Java's at 7."

"Okay, cool." He says. Then, Naruto gives him his number, smiles, and walks away. Sasuke walks back to where Hinata is. "So...?"

"We're going out to Neji's new dance club tonight." He says happily. He clutches the paper where Naruto scribbled his number onto on his chest.

Hinata grabs Sasuke's arm, and pulls him away. "Let's get you ready for tonight!"

* * *

**TBC. **

**lol, Shout out to Justine! She gave me some ideas to put into this. Next chapter will be put up tomorrow :D **

**Thankies for reading this and good-night!**


	2. Of Dates and Kisses

99 Problems.

by DollhouseBammx3

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Date.**

Sasuke loooks down at his watch. _Shit. It's almost seven. _

He grabs his black leather jacket and puts it on over the navy blue checkered dress shirt Hinata picked out for him. He walks down the stairs and faces his mother. "Hey, sweetie. You going out?"

"Yea, I'm gonna go check out Neji's dance club." He replies. She nods, "Okay, have fun."

He takes out his car keys from his pocket and walks out the house. He gets in his black 2010 Rolls-Royce Phantom and starts up the car.

* * *

He parks the car across the street from the cafe. He gets out of the car and sees Naruto standing there waiting for him. "Hey." Naruto shivers and smiles at him. "Thought you were gonna stand me up."

"Well, you thought wrong." Sasuke smirks. Naruto shivers again. "You cold?"

"Y-yeah." He manages to reply. Sasuke smiles, "Come on. Let's get you inside." They walk into the cafe and take the stairs that go upstairs and into the dance club. Sasuke sees Hinata and tells Naruto he'll be

right back.

"Hey." Hinata smiles. "So...how's the date so far?"

"Okay, I guess." He looks back at Naruto who is dancing in a huge crowd of people. Naruto smiles back at him. "Go dance with him."

"W-what? I can't do that." Sasuke looks at Hinata, his face getting pale. "_I don't want people to know i'm gay." _

"It's just dancing. And look around, people aren't even paying attention." Hinata says pushing Sasuke to the dance floor. "So go."

Sasuke sighs and walks to a smiling, dancing Naruto. "Hey Sasuke! Dance with me?"

He smirks and starts dancing with Naruto.

* * *

It was midnight and Sasuke was walking Naruto to a cab. "Are you sure? I can take you home..."

Naruto puts his hands up. "N-no. It's okay. I had a...nice time." Sasuke nods, "Me too."

"So, we should totally do that again." Naruto smiles and Sasuke laughs. "What? what's so funny?"

"_Totally?_" Sasuke replies trying to supress laughter. Naruto puffs his cheeks and turns red. "Well, I am gay."

Sasuke stops laughing and gets quiet. "Y-you're still in the closet aren't you?" Sasuke nods at Naruto's question. "It's okay with me. Whenever, you feel ready to come out, let me know."

"Hn."

"But, I guarantee you won't be able to stay in the closet for long." Naruto winks. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."Naruto smiles. "Now, I gotta go." Naruto opens the door of the cab and starts to get in. Sasuke grabs his shoulder and pulls him in to a kiss.

Naruto breaks the kiss and smiles. "Call me." He gets in the cab and the driver drives away. Sasuke waves back and walks back into the club. He spots Hinata by the bar. "So...?"

"I...kissed him." Sasuke says with a BIG smile.

"Aaah!" Hinata shrieks. "This is HUGE. But, wait how did that happen so fast? Rewind and give me _ALL _the deets."

"We were just talking..." Sasuke starts and Hinata replies, "...And?"

"Nothing. It was a normal conversation. Then, before he got into his cab, I pulled him back and kissed him."

"Huh, well, that just means you won't have to try so hard to get him to be your boyfriend." Hinata says.

"Yeah...I can't wait to go back to school." Sasuke says thinking about Naruto. "You think you can talk to him again?"

"Why? Can't you talk to him?" Hinata asked. "He's your almost-man."

"I gotta know if i even have a chance at being with him. You know, _being with him._"

"Fine, I'll see IF he likes you more than a friend. Although, I'm pretty sure he does and you're being insecure."

"Shutup!"

She giggles and walks into the dance floor.

_Naruto...I really want to be with you. I want to be out, but..I don't know what'll happen if I do come out. What do I do?_

* * *

**Not long enough, i knowww :/ Next chapter I'm dedicating to Justine :D It'll be uploaded sometime tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I know the kiss thing is rushed, but they're not**

**together just yet. I'll wait it out awhile, and then maybe :) Well thanks for reading. & review please. **

**kthnxbyee. **

**-DllHseBmmx3**


	3. Filler

99 Problems

Chapter 3-

Yay! Already, chapter 3 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( If, I did Sakura would cease to exist or just plain killed off the show in the beginning.

* * *

**3 Days Later...**

_"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke."An angelic voice kept on calling him. Sasuke looked up to see blue eyes and sunshine hair. Naruto. He kept getting farther and farther. Sasuke kept on running but, Naruto kept on looking _

_more distant. "Narutoooooo!" He kept on running and suddenly he kept on getting closer. He finally catched up to Naruto and held him in his arms. _

_Blue eyes looked up from Sasuke's chest. "Don't ever let me go." Naruto whispered. _

_Sasuke shook his head and tightened his hold on Naruto. "Never." They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss..._

BRIIIIING! BRIIIIIING!

"What the-" Sasuke slammed a fist to his alarm. He took the covers off him and walked downstairs to find his brother on top of his boyfriend half-naked making out. "Dammit, Itachi."

His brother looked up and smirked. "Like the view?"

"No, you sick pervert." Sasuke look disgusted. "You couldn't go to your bedroom?"

"Nope, this was alot closer." Itachi replied. "What about, that one dude, Naruto, I think his name was?"

"That's none of your business." Sasuke said coldly. Deidara who was under Itachi poked his head up. "Oh, Boo-Boo. Cheer up. So, you didn't get him. There's still a chance."

"I never lost one." Sasuke said. "We went out last night."

"Oh?" Deidara waited for Sasuke to conitinue. "I...kissed him."

"Ooh, so what happenend next?" Deidara said getting interested. He pushes his boyfriend off and sits up getting really into the conversation.

"Nothing. He told me to call him and went home."

"This is so cute!" Deidara clapped his hands. "We're going shopping and getting you looking fiiiine for your future man!"

"God, you sound like Hinata." Sasuke sweat drops. Itachi chuckles, "That's my boyfriend. The matchmaker." Deidara pouts, "But you love me." Itachi nuzzles on Deidara's neck and kisses it all around.

"That I do." He pushes Deidara down and starts messing around all over again. Sasuke walks away disgusted and yells back, "GET A ROOM!"

* * *

_Sigh..I'm going to call him. _He picks up his phone and then puts it down. _I'm GOING to call him. _He picks it up again, only to put it down. _DAMMIT, I'M CALLING. Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke. _He picks up his phone and

dials Naruto's number. _Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?" Said a cheery voice. Sasuke's heart jumped when he heard his voice. "Hey, it's Sasuke."

"Oh, hey Sasuke." Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Um, remember that kiss...a few nights ago...?" Sasuke asked, hoping Naruto wouldn't forget. "...Yeah. What about it?" Naruto asked.

"What does this mean? I mean, are we-" Sasuke was cut offf by naruto, "It means a couple of more dates wouldn't hurt." Naruto chuckled. "But, um, I like you. Alot."

"...I do too." Sasuke said softly. "You,know you're my first guy crush." Sasuke turns red when he says that.

"Oh?" Naruto says suprised, "I thought you were-" Sasuke stops him, "Gay? Yeah, just recently I figured that out. I...only dated women cause I thought it was the right thing to do, but...I kept feeling an attraction to men, and...

I finally admitted that I was gay..."

"Oh." Naruto could only say. Sasuke asked, "Are you in the closet too?"

"Nope. The whole school knows I'm gay. I'm not ashamed to hide who I am." Naruto boasts. "If, you don't like it, oh well. You're problem, not mine."

Sasuke looks down, "I'm not ready to go out yet."

"I understand. You just realized it, and you're not sure how people will react. Some will be positive, and some will be negative." Naruto nodded, "Anyways, I wanted to ask...do you wanna do something after school tomorrow, since it's the last day of school?"

His heart jumped. _Naruto _wanted to hang out with _him. _"Y-yes! I would love to." He choked out. Naruto smiled, "Good."

"Hey, I gotta go. But, I'll talk to you later." Naruto told him. "Oh, do you have IM?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Add me. It's FoxyRamen10." Naruto said. "Bye, Sasuke."

"Bye." Sasuke hanged up and sighed happily. Sasuke's mom walked in and put down a laundry basket. "Mom!"

"Hot date?" She sits down on his bed.

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke said hoping his mom didn't hear the conversation.

"You should bring her home sometime. I would love to meet her." And there it is. _HER. _Automatically, aussuming that's it's a girl. If, only he could tell his parents he was gay. "Mom, what if it's a boy?"

She chuckled, "That's silly. You're obviously straight. And Itachi's gay, so we can't have you gay too." His mom smiles and ruffles his hair."Besides, I want grandchildren."

His sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm being silly."

She ruffles his hair and chuckles. "You're so curious, Sasuke." She gets up from his bed, and walks out the room.

_Yeah, curious. Curious, to see if someway, somehow you'd accept me for me. JUST ME. No strings attached._

_zzzzzzzzzzz-zzzzzzzzzzzz_

Sasuke's phone was vibrating and his heart jumped, only to be disappointed. _Hinata. _

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Hinata**

**SAT, January 22, 12:00PM**

**Sasukeeee. Got an invite to THE hottest party. Wanna come?**

He texts her back.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sasuke**

**SAT, January 22, 12:01PM**

**You know I don't like parties. So, NO. **

A few seconds later his phone vibrates again.

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Hinata**

**SAT, January 22, 12:02PM**

**Aww, come on! I don't wanna go alone. Pleaseeee come with me. **

He shakes his head.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sasuke**

**SAT, January 22, 12:03PM**

**NO. Besides, I kinda wanna be home, so I can talk to Naru. **

He blushes when he sees he types Naru.

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Hinata**

**Sat, January 22, 12:04PM**

**Naru? Oh, so we're using pet names? Cute ^.^ **

**Now, come with me or I'm hauling ass. **

Hinata starts to get a little irritated.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sasuke **

**Sat, January 22, 12:05PM**

**Thank you. And Fine. If, it'll shut you up. I'll go. But, I won't like it. I just hope you can**

**live with yourself knowing you're killing me on the inside. **

She rolls her eyes and texts back.

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Hinata**

**Sat, January 22, 12:06PM**

**You'll be alright. I'll pick you up at 8. **

He texts back.

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sat, January 22, 12:07PM**

**How about we meet up? Just give me the address. **

Hinata smirks.

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Hinata**

**Sat, January 22, 12:08PM**

**How stupid do you think I am? You'll just ditch me, and I'll be stood up. So, HELL NO to **

**your question. And, don't even think of trying to get out of it.**

**To: Hinata**

**From: Sasuke**

**Sat, January 22, 12:09PM**

**Damn you. Whatever, I'll see you later.**

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Hinata**

**Sat, January 22, 12:10PM**

**lmaooo XD see ya later, Sasuuu. **

Sasuke closes his phone and lays back down on his bed.

_Naruto..._

_

* * *

_

Woot! 3 Chapters down and ALOT more to gooo XD Next, chapter is the Party Scene and first part of the last day of school. Then, I'm making 5 chapters of the summer & starting the school season over.

And, that is where the rest of the Naruto characters really come in. I'm still deciding what to do with Sakura's part. Poll on my profileeee :D


	4. Rock This Town

99 Problems

Hinata's OOC in this story. Forgot to let you know. And I know's it been a long time and I owe you all big for making you wait so long. This is for Justine, who rushed me! Lol Anyways, I included a small sex scene (it's my first one lol) with Sasuke and Naruto, of course.

Naru: And now time for the disclaimer, The Haunted DllHouse does not own Naruto in any shape or form. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasu: Except Naru. He belongs to me. (Whisks him away)

Me: Um..on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rock This Town**

Upon pulling up to the house you could tell this was a wild party, filled with drinking, sex, smoking, and hookers. You could see the flash of lights from the windows and feel the bass vibrations under your feet upon walking up the front lawn.

Sasuke and Hinata walk out of the car and Sasuke groans. "Relax." Hinata tells him and rings the doorbell. The door creaks open by itself and shows underage teenagers high and wasted. Sasuke snorts. "Definitely party of the year."

Hinata rolls her eyes. "Live a little, Sasuke." At that moment Kiba walks over stumbling. "Wassup, Saskaaay? You're looking mighty fine tonight." He winks at Hinata and she blushes.

"Just great, a drunk Kiba. This is just what the party needed." He sarcastically points out. Hinata gets annoyed. "Calm down. It's a PARTY."

"CALM DOWN?" Sasuke's eyes bulged out. "YOU want ME to CALM DOWN? People are grinding on each other, Girls are dancing half-naked on tables, Kiba's drunk as fuck, and I can't hear myself THINK!"

Kiba chuckles. "Yo, relax dude."

"I will not relax. And I AM NOT your dude." Sasuke straightens himself. Someone bumps into Sasuke and spills purple gunk all over Sasuke's dress shirt. "What the hell? This was silk! You dumbass!" His eyes filled with rage looks over at the person that did this to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Blue eyes were filled with concern and looked up at the person. "…Sasuke?"

"…Naruto?" He was no longer feeling angry, but surprised and happy.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks him.

"Hinata dragged me here." He said. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I come to my best friend's party?" He smiles and Sasuke's eyes widen. "W-what? You're friends with Kiba?"

"Guilty." He laughs. 'Slow Jam by Usher feat. Monica' starts to play. "Do you want to dance?" Sasuke pulls out a hand and Naruto gladly takes it. "I'd love to."

They walk to the dance floor and start making small talk. "Soo, what is this that you dumped on me?" Sasuke asks him.

"Grape soda." Naruto says sheepishly and scratches the back of his hand.

"G-grape soda?"

"Yeah, I don't really drink even though my best friend is a heavy drinker." He laughs a little.

"Why are you friends with Kiba?" Sasuke asks. Naruto says quietly, "He was the ONLY person who would talk to me when I was younger."

"Oh." Sasuke lowers his eyes and looks back up at Naruto's smiling face. "So, how did you know you were gay?"

"To be honest, I was never really interested in girls." Naruto says. "They were just there. What about you?"

"I dated a lot of girls but I always had sort of an attraction for guys. I couldn't bring myself to admit the truth. I kissed my best friend, Neji and then tried to join a gay camp to change the way I felt. It took someone wise to teach me the error of my ways and to accept who I was." Sasuke said honestly.

"Well, whoever this person was, tell him I said 'thanks'." Naruto laughs and then looks at his watch. "Oh, shit."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I…have to get home." Naruto lowers his voice. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. Bye." He kisses Sasuke's cheek and makes his way out of the dancing crowd and gets to the outside.

"Wait!" Sasuke calls him. "I need to tell you something." Naruto stops and turns around waiting for Sasuke to continue talking.

"I…" He stammers, "I-I like…y-you. I really like you."

"I like you too." Naruto smiles and blushes.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asks and Naruto presses his lips lightly on Sasuke's. Sasuke deepens the kiss and breaks it off. "I take that as a yes?"

Naruto kisses him again, this time the kiss lasts longer. Naruto breaks the kiss and grabs Sasuke's hand. He leads him to his car. They get in and start making out.

After, 5 minutes of making out, their clothes were scattered throughout the car. "D-do you want to do this?"

Naruto breathed out, "Yes."

Sasuke flicks Naruto's tip with his tongue. "You like this?"

"Yes."

Sasuke swirls his tongue all around Naruto's hardened member. "Mm, baby." He starts sucking off Naruto like if it was a Lollypop.

Then, Sasuke started kissing Naruto's neck, "Sasuke, stop teasing meee!" Naruto said aroused.

Sasuke smirks. "A little anxious, are we now?"

"Just DO it!"

At that moment, Sasuke rams into Naruto's little butt hole. "Aah, Naru. You're soo tight."

"Aah, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out of pleasure. "Faster! Harder!"

Sasuke did as Naruto pleased. He kept going in and out. He increased his speed, "I-think I'm gonna cum!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

They both release at the same time and Sasuke's cum trickled down Naruto's leg. Naruto layed on Sasuke's chest and closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto and then continued to fall asleep.

* * *

[Next Morning]

"Oh, shit!" Naruto yelled as he realized he and Sasuke were naked and sticky in his car.

Sasuke wakes up and stares up at a naked Naruto. "Hey…"

"I am so screwed!" Naruto says in a panicked voice.

"Well, I mean, we did-" He gets cut off by Naruto. "I mean I was supposed to work last night and instead I-"

Sasuke looks down."You don't regret it, do you?"

"Of course not." Naruto smiles. "I enjoyed being with you." He laced his hands with Sasuke.

"Me too." He whispered and squeezed Naruto's hand.

"But, we should seriously get cleaned up." Naruto laughs and they put their clothes back on. Sasuke drives on to his house.

* * *

Next chapter is the last day of school. It'll be a short part and the beginning of the summer chapters. There will be four.

Next Chapter: Good Bye School, and Hello Summer.


	5. Goodbye School, Hello Summer

99 Problems

Me: Hello, people :3

Naruto: (Waves excitedly) Hi!Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Sasuke, must you alaways be so emotionless? You're depressing the readers with your negativity.

Naruto: (In a nurses' outfit) Ehem, I hear there's a sick boy around...Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke: (wide-eyes) That would be ME!

Naruto: Mm, and I know just the cure...(Jumps on him)

Me: ...O-kay. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto AT ALL! Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

(Naruto && Sasuke moaning in background)

Me: Let's start the story NOW!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Good Bye School, Hello Summer **

They stop in front of a huge mansion and Naruto gazes at it lovingly. "Oh, wow. You live here?"

"Yeah, It's no big deal." Sasuke brushes it off. Naruto still in awe, "NO BIG DEAL? You live in f-king mansion! This is HUGE."

"Ehh, I guess." Sasuke says. "Let's go inside and freshen up." They walk inside and Itachi walks right up to them. He extends his hand to

Naruto. "Little borther doesn't bring much friends home. You must be his boyfriend, I presume?"

Naruto blushes. "Um.."

"I'm Itachi. Sasuke's older brother." He smirks and Naruto shakes his hand. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Naruto? THE Naruto Uzumaki? The one my little brother can't stop talking about?" Sasuke's face turns red. "I do not!"

Sasuke takes Naruto's hand and walks up the stairs. Itachi yells back, "If, you're taking you're taking your boyfriend upstairs to mess around, be careful. Mother, is coming home soon. And USE protection!"

Naruto blushes at the word, 'protection.' They walk into Sasuke's room and Sasuke closes the door. "Too late for that one."

Naruto turns red and Sasuke leans over to kiss Naruto when a knock was heard. "Shit. Come in." Sasuke jumps off Naruto and sit besides him. The door opens to reveal Sasuke's mother.

"Sas-Oh! You didn't tell me you were having a friend over." She smiled at Naruto. "Hi, I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother."

"Hi, I'm Naruto." He smiles back. She nods, "Sasuke, it's 7:00. School starts in an hour. Hurry up or you'll be late." She walks away and turns to Naruto. "Nice meeting you."

Naruto turns to Sasuke. "She's nice." Sasuke snorts, "Too bad she wouldn't be accepting of us if she knew."

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinks.

"My father is in charge of a huge company and he wants an heir to continue the family businees. Itachi came out to them and told them he was gay. They accepted it on the conditionsthat I would be the one to provide the heir. If, I were to come out as well, it would create chaos within my family. And my mother being my father's puppet would just agree with him and wouldn't approve of us."

"But, Sasuke. One, day they will realize that you can't give them an heir. What then?" Naruto asks. Sasuke grabs some clothes from his drawer and grabs a towel from the closet and throws it at Naruto. "We'll see when we get there. Now, go take a shower and you can borrow my clothes. We have school in an hour."

In, a few minutes, Naruto walks out of the shower bathed and clothed. The shirt he was wearing was overgrown and the pants were baggy. "Sasu...your clothes are TOO big!" Naruto pouts.

"Too bad. They look cute on you." He kisses Naruto's forehead and takes the towel from him.

A few minutes later...

Sasuke walks out the shower clothed. He had a white t-shirt on, over it was a black jacket that was wide open. He had black jeans, black jordan high tops, and black shades on.

He led Naruto downstairs. "Sasuke, there's 30 minutes left and..."

"Relax. My house is not that far from here and I think you'll like the transportation." There was a limo outside waiting for them. The chauffeur opened the door. "Master Sasuke and Guest."

Naruto got in the limo and his eyes went wide. "Wow! This is amazing! I love you Sasuke!" He kisses Sasuke and Sasuke pulls away instantly. "W-what's wrong?"

Sasuke says, Hold on." He presses a button and a black window went up and they were out of the chauffeur's view. Sasuke kissed Naruto, and Naruto jumped on his lap

and they were making out until they got to the school. The chauffeur stopped the car and opened their door. Naruto jumped off of Sasuke's lap.

"Master Sasuke and guest." Sasuke and Naruto climb out. "Last day of school!" Naruto smiles big. "Ohmygosh! we have fifteen minutes left." Naruto and Sasuke walk into the school and Naruto tries to grab Sasuke's hand in order to hold his hand. Sasuke pulls away. Sasuke whispers, "I'm...not exactly out yet."

"Right." Naruto lowers his eyes. Hinata hovers over to them, "Where the fuck were you? I left you a hundred text messages on your cellphone!"

Sasuke looks to his side and Naruto is no longer there. "I was with Naruto." Hinata immeadiately had a huge smile on her face. "I want deets!"

"Later." The bell rings. "Gotta get to class. Bye."

(End of the Day)

Naruto walks out of class and screams, "YES! Last day of school! Next, year i'll be a senior!" An arm snakes it's way around his waist. "Hey, baby."

"Sasu!" He smiles and then it fades. "What are you doing? People are around and you're not-" Sasuke cuts him off with a kiss. "School's over. I don't have to hide."

"So, you're coming out?" He smiles.

"No, but now we're free to be a couple seeing as we'll be around people who don't know us." He says. Naruto gets confused. "What...?"

"Every summer my family takes a trip. Well, individual trips. My father goes to London. My mother goes to Milan. Itachi goes to Paris with his boyfriend, Deidara. And, I usually stay home.

But, Now I have a reason to go somewhere."

Naruto, still saddened by Sasuke's not coming out, but smiles because of the trip. "Mm, I wanna go to Switzerland! I heard Swiss Chocolate is gooood."

Sasuke chuckles.

* * *

Yepp! They're going on a trip. That's the first part. lol :) ohh and originally they were supposed to go to Naruto's house, but someone suggested it would be better if it was Sasuke's.


End file.
